


Lies In The Shadows

by psyco_chick32



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32





	Lies In The Shadows

  
  


Clumsy, inexperienced hands squeeze her breasts… dip into dark shadows as yet untouched by another.

His heavy panting belies the death in his eyes, just barely discernable pools of blank unawareness. He is merely a vessel for _his_ disgusting lust.

She won’t give him the satisfaction of cringing away; Naraku takes perverse pleasure in perverse acts and the pain they inflict on all involved. No doubt the boy will be forced to remember later; just as she will recall, in dreaming and waking, as she’s forced to paste on a smile for Sango and Miroku, as she denies her pain to InuYasha and Shippou.

Kagome bites her lip as his fingers pinch a pebbling nipple with nearly bruising intensity. Naraku is watching, she reminds herself – she won’t allow herself to shed tears of ecstasy nor sorrow.

He shoves into her body. She refuses to acknowledge how easily he slides in, how well he fits… the way her thighs cradle the body he has yet to fully grow into. The fingernails embedded in his shoulders are her way of fighting back, she claims – all the while knowing the only things she’s fighting are the sensations of pleasure-pain rocketing through her.

He rocks into her, a grunt muffled into her shoulder. She clenches her teeth on his throat to stifle a whimper. They move together, sweat-slicked, in a dance choreographed on puppet strings.

Kagome’s fingers ghost over his neck. With one tug, she’d be free; he’d be free. _‘He’d be dead; Sango would be heartbroken.’_

He slams into her as though he knows what she’s thinking. Throat-deep now, their hips collide and a maniacal gleam slips into empty eyes. _He_ watches as they tumble over the edge of white-hot awareness…

He slips away, silent as his training permits, and she forces herself to clean the evidence from her body. InuYasha will return from seeking Kikyou soon enough; if he scents Kohaku there will be too many questions.

How can she respond to _them_ when she doesn’t know how to answer _herself_?

Her motions are mechanical but smooth… like a lover’s touch, like _his_ touch.

She wonders if, like Kikyou, like Sango, she’s broken inside –

Because the physical pain outshines the mental agony.

On the wingtips of a wince, she smiles. It’s not love, but it’s close enough.  
  
---


End file.
